


Flu Shot

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese go take their flu shots.





	Flu Shot

Downtown, Pharmacy

Carol stood in line behind Therese at the pharmacy counter with two or three more people gathering up to get their flu shots. She, in particular, was no fan of doctors or needles. Therese had been the one to convince her for the both of them to get one this afternoon. “Corporate recommends everyone in the office to get one,” she explained to Carol during their walk through the city’s downtown.

“Better safe than sorry, I suppose,” Carol replied.

Now, the lady in front of Therese, was laughing about something while rolling up her short-sleeve ivy green blouse for one of the doctor specialists to inject the base of her shoulder. He wiped up the beaded droplet of blood before placing a band-aid over. She god blessed him and went her merry way with her peacock feathered hat.

Therese greeted the doctor, Frank, and took a clipboard to fill out the paperwork. When she was all done, she handed the information list over to a female pharmacist. The doctor busily sterilized and retrieved a new needle. 

“How are we feeling today, Ms. Belivet?” he asked her. 

“Doing okay,” Therese answered. 

“Swell. That’s what I like to hear. Can you just rest your arm up here and roll your sleeve out for me, please? Thank you...” 

Carol watched Therese get her flu shot with a band-aid afterwards.

_Now it was her turn._

“Carol,” he spoke formally. “How are you?”

“Fine, thank you.”

“And the little girl? How is she?”

“Rindy’s been wonderful. She loves going to school. She’s home now with her grandparents in New Jersey.” Carol shifted and slid her right bare shoulder out from her black polka dot house dress and looked away the moment the needle pinpricked her skin. The doctor cleaned the spot with rubbing alcohol and slipped a band-aid over.

“Give the Airds my best wishes!”

“I will, Frank. Thanks.”

Therese smiled as she stood aside and held onto Carol’s pale brown fur coat; watching the mother readjust herself well again. Carol smiled back, relieved that their flu shots were over and done with.

The women left the growing line at the pharmacy and were both met with the chilly wind smacking their rosy, flushed faces, outside the early October air. 

“We’ve just got our flu shot,” Carol declared as she grabbed her gloves out from her black clutch purse. “Satisfied?”

“Yes,” Therese said, and began to help Carol put on the fur coat. 

**xxxx**


End file.
